Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 22
|episode_no = 22|episode_length = 18:46|upload_date = June 12, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuW8AgFynC4|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Dean points out another dungeon slime and accidentally jumps into a spike above him. After killing several more enemies, Lucah finds a clothier voodoo doll. McJones explains that it allows them to summon Skeletron again, though they have no reason to at this point. The group decides to backtrack and open the chests they missed earlier after McJones goes ahead to open a chest containing another Magic Missle. Dean takes the Magic Missle while McJones opens another chest and finds a flail called the Blue Moon which he takes. Dean follows McJones while Luke and Lucah continue fighting enemies up above. Lucah gets knocked into a pit by an ememy, but she manages to grab onto a rope in time to save herself. Luke and Lucah rejoin Dean and McJones and the four continue through the dungeon. McJones finds a handgun in one of the chests he opens and he takes it. Dean covers McJones as he goes up to open another chest, where he finds a cobalt shield that prevents knockback. McJones finds a shadow key in another chests while the other three continue into a small hallway, where they are quickly surrounded by enemies. McJones rejoins the group but walks over spikes by accident and gets down to twelve health before healing himself up. McJones sees a life crystal outside the dungeon and Lucah once again rolls an 100 for it. Dean digs through the dungeon block towards the life crystal and Lucah takes it. The group returns to the dungeon and McJones jumps into a pit to open another chest containing a Muramasa. Dean accidentally falls into the room McJones was in and Luke builds a rope to save him while McJones gets seperated from the group and is hit by several enemies but survives and rejoins the others. McJones looks at the map and sees that they've explored most of the dungeon and the group starts preparing to head back when Dean accidentally backs up into a spike trap and dies. McJones goes up to grab Dean's items while Lucah asks for the others to cover her as she grabs the items that fell below. Luke warns McJones about the spikes that killed Dean while protecting Lucah as she sorts through Dean's things. After grabbing most of Dean's things, the group recalls out of the dungeon. The three return to the house, mourning the loss of Dean. McJones asks what happened to him and Luke realizes that he died to a set of spikes that he neglected to wall off while they were exploring earlier. McJones puts on Dean's meteorite armor and gives his Eskimo hood to Luke, and his double jump bottle to Lucah. Lucah laments the loss of her fellow new kid, even though he wasn't actually new, but she and Luke agree that that didn't matter. Quotes Guest Feature deanelazab: RIP lucahjin: RIP Team New Kids